salt and sand
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: No había velas ni estrellas en el cielo, pero si aviones en lo alto. -Suigetsu, Hinata, Gaara. Pastel para miss.brittlehands. twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Pastel para . omfg, siento hacerte leer todo esto. Pero con mucho amor para ti, aunque no lo creas.

* * *

**;**

Hacía un terrible día.

Con ese cielo de humo espeso y claustrofóbico, rocas desteñidas pesadas y asfixiantes, el agua cayendo a borbotones imposibilitando la vista y yendo al caso, borrando los objetos a su alrededor. Suponía qué si se adentraba allí, quizás desaparecería del mundo -¿eso es posible? ¿Es posible transformarse en un fantasma con los golpes del cielo? Hinata había leído de leyendas subacuáticas y la idea no era tan imposible-. De todos modos, la cafetería aguantaría, sí, aunque las goteras estaban empezando a ahuyentar a la clientela.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Parecía el sonido de un corazón hermético o de las agujas del reloj siendo inaguantables. Se preguntaba que manía tenía el tiempo de ser tan ruidoso, si tan solo se quedara allí en las sombras, silencioso, quizás las personas no andarían inyectándose botox o harina de arepas, como le gustaba a Kiba mascullar con esa sonrisa perruna que le desgarraba la piel un poco, lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir indefensa. El café aún seguía caliente y el humo que expedía le cubría como a una lana. No había tomado un sorbo, su función era de imitar una linda chimenea. Porque a pesar de estar bajo techo, teniendo extraños a su alrededor que salían sin despedirse y una gotera fastidiosa, el ambiente se le hacía igual de helado que afuera. Qué tristeza, ya ni siquiera mantenerse seco era suficiente.

-Sería una ninfa marina, con el cabello como estolas de tela flotando a su alrededor haciendo de vestido, la piel pálida que se confundiría con la ausencia y los ojos enormes siendo de faroles fundidos para los suicidas-. Sentía la mirada de un hombre en la esquina y Hinata agarraba fuertemente el globo de agua entre sus manos que descansaba en la mesa. El pez en el globo mantenía reposando sin tener idea de que su dueña era un proyecto de ninfa marina que ignoraba el mundo que la encarcelaba. Hinata creía que llevar su corazón en un débil globo era irresponsable, pero le gustaba que creyera que estaba en la fantasía de todo pez, con mucha agua y un amarillo pálido rodeándolo hasta el infinito. Las cajas son horribles, son cárceles. La suya era un sueño. Siempre había deseado no despertar, de alguna manera estaba cumpliendo su deseo.

Ya no había nadie para cuando la lluvia comenzaba a tambalearse. Sólo ella y su globo, el mesero y el hombre en la esquina. Decidió qué no estaba lloviendo tan fuerte como para que le dejara cardenales y qué de todos modos, siempre tendría frío, así que no veía la razón por estar más tiempo allí. Había salido agarrando firmemente el globo entre sus manos y el cuerpo le dolía un poco, pues traía como tres chaquetas encima, con eso de que a Hinata le gusta estar calentita y porque es una mojigata, claro está. Hinata admiraba el paisaje a través de los charcos, observando las sombras que formaban los objetos en el agua. Le gustaba las siluetas líquidas que se dibujaban en el asfalto, le parecía que era bonito como todo se volvía igual y porque de esta manera no tenía que toparse con caras extrañas y humanos grotescos –de ninfa marina, Hinata colecciona almas de todo lo que caiga en su océano. Sus favoritos son los hombres con ojos claros porque _¿ves? Siempre he estado en ti-._

Hinata se dirigía a un apartamento en el penúltimo piso de un edificio en pleno centro de la ciudad, que si vamos al caso, era de su primo. Estaba recién comprado y Neji le había pedido con su típico tono cordial y demasiado diplomático para su gusto, que lo amoblara como se le antojara mientras él estaba afuera de la ciudad. Hinata había suspirado mientras pensaba que realmente que nada de lo que hiciera le gustaría a Neji, así que no había razón para apurarse. Al llegar al edificio se deprimió cuando subía por los angostos pasillos. La humedad en el aire y tantas puertas rodeándola hicieron que su ánimo se arrastrara por el suelo como un muerto viviente. Nada parecido a su casa familiar donde todo era espacioso y el oxígeno se colaba por todos los rincones. Casi se arrepintió, pero decidió al abrir la puerta qué preferiría ese apartamento aislado de todo, a las imposiciones de sus padres. De todos modos, podría conseguirse un lugar mejor más adelante.

No había absolutamente nada allí, sólo polvo y paredes blancas. Lo bueno es que tenía una enorme vista a la ciudad. Los ventanales eran gigantescos y al acercarse contra el vidrio se sintió más chiquita que una hormiga al notar la gigantesca e imponente construcción al frente. Tragó hondo y olvidó los terremotos y la desagradable idea de que eso aplastara su apartamento si por cosas de la naturaleza y la mala suerte, se derrumbara.

Hinata no solía ser pesimista pero el clima influía demasiado en su estado de ánimo. Y Hinata detestaba los días lluviosos así que se justificaban sus pensamientos sobre muertes horribles. Se separó del vidrio porque recordó que tenía el globo entre sus manos y lo dejó sobre el suelo con toda la delicadeza y suavidad posible. Odiaba separarse de él pero tenía que hacerlo, al menos ahí nada le pasaría. En cambio, si fuera con él a todas partes probablemente se rompería y eso sería terrible, ya saben, que se rompa su corazón. Salió llevando toda la valentía de la que presumía y golpeó dos veces en la puerta al lado de su apartamento. "¡Si son testigos de Jehovah, no estoy, si eres Juugo, tampoco estoy!" escuchó al otro lado y Hinata quiso devolverse y preguntar en otra parte pero cómo era tan ridículamente buena, decidió no hacer malos juicios y carraspeó; no había hablado en días y la voz la sentía lejana. "Ehm, umm, s-soy la nueva inquilina, umh, bueno, quisiera-" antes de que terminara de tartamudear, la puerta se había abierto y un joven con la mirada punzante, los dientes filosos y las puntas del cabello como alfileres la miraba de arriba a abajo. Todo en él era agudo y lacerante como una aguja. Cuando era niña se había cortado un dedo con una y la sangre había salido tímida y tibia pero no había evitado que viera todo como luces porque era rojísima como los tomates y

A Hinata le gustan los tomates.

"preciosísima, sí, y se sonroja, qué monada. ¿Qué necesitas, bonita?" A Hinata la imagen de la sangre resbalando por su dedo índice se le apareció como una diapositiva con los bordes temblorosos y terriblemente atrapante. Pestañeó dos veces y tragó hondo al sentir la garganta seca. Malditos gustos raros, buen momento para aparecer. "eh, si, b-bueno, acabé de mudarme y n-necesito un d-detergente y un trapo, ehm, por favor, ¿p-podrías prestarme algo de eso? Sí. Eso" él chico arqueó una ceja y sonrió burlón. Hinata se cogió las manos. "Verás, preciosa, ¿detergente?" repitió incrédulo. "¿Crees que esto es un hospital? ¿Parezco un voluntario de una ONG?" Hinata negó a cada pregunta con mucho fervor y estaba luchando con sus pies para que se movieran pero la vergüenza no la dejaba. "D-disculpe las molestias, ¿señor? Gracias por su… a-atención" y entró casi corriendo a su apartamento. Cogió el globo entre sus manos y se sentó de golpe en las baldosas, acariciando la superficie de su corazón y dibujando figuras en los azulejos con el polvo que lo cubría. Se quedó así durante unos minutos hasta que la mugre le produjo estornudos.

De inmediato bajó a donde el conserje que le prestó una escoba, un balde con agua, trapero, trapos viejos y jabón para que limpiara el lugar. Se dijo que la próxima vez iría derechito a donde el empleado en vez de ponerse a descubrir las bondades ocultas de los desconocidos vecinos. Esto la mantuvo ocupada todo el día, ya que el lugar tenía desde arañas, cucarachas y demás insectos amigos de la suciedad y el abandono, eso considerando lo perfeccionista y fan de la limpieza que era Hinata. Un lugar limpio y acogedor significa una vida más sencilla y menos estresante; o eso había leído en una revista. Al final del día decidió recogerse el cabello en una trenza débil y bajó del edificio para comprar velas: la noche se acercaba y Hinata trataba en lo posible de no utilizar bombillos, porque ella era ecológica… y esas cosas. Además, no le gustaba presenciar el suicidio de los mosquitos por la luz. Cada vez que veía a los bichitos embobarse alrededor de las luces eléctricas, recordaba las novelas románticas que alguna vez leía. Era la misma historia, sólo que en vez de zancudos eran un par de humanos.

Pero técnicamente era lo mismo.

A su alrededor no había de mucho de escoger. Sólo más edificios y una tienda de comida china cruzando la calle. Hinata se cerró completamente la chaqueta y caminó por toda la manzana tratando de encontrar un almacén. Finalmente a tres cuadras del edificio, encontró una pequeña ferretería. Adentro un joven reposaba su cabeza en el separador y sus parpados temblaban a punto de cerrarse y sus dedos tamborileaban la madera, pero a penas Hinata entró con esa piel palidísima y suave que provocaba bebérsela porque parece leche azucarada, el chico se despertó de un salto y parpadeó una, dos, tres veces hasta que logró divisarla completamente. Hinata, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta o hizo como si no. Ella pidió unas velas con la voz de pajarito y mientras el chico las traía, sintió esa misma mirada que la estuvo contemplando en la deprimente cafetería. Reconocía este tipo de cosas, pues imprimía nítidamente sus recuerdos en objetos y sensaciones que a la final, le otorgaban una excelente memoria. _Es que eres una romántica empedernida, Hinata_le dijo Tenten aquella vez que estaban comprando flores e inciensos para el panteón de los caídos en la guerra. A ninguno de esos muertos lo conocía, pero Hinata sentía la necesidad de rendirles cierto respeto, vete-tú-a-saber por-qué; y era la misma expresión que la cara de Kiba adquiría cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por está costumbre de su, err, amiga.

-hay cierta incomodidad al definir las cosas. Resulta que la realidad a veces no es tan simple y qué después de todo, es un vómito de contradicciones y sátiras que contentan algunos y destrozan a otros. Hinata siempre decide callar la mayoría de las veces, porque es una ninfa marina y su trabajo es el de ser admirada y deseada como un dolor placentero que nunca se podrá sentir del todo. Como las drogas: nunca es suficiente-.

La mirada que la desintegraba en millonésimas de átomos olorosos a algas y a fideos recién salidos del agua caliente, era indiferente pero profundamente demoledora y Hinata temió por el globo abandonado en aquel triste y vacío lugar de paredes blancas y techos altos. ¿Dónde había quedado su supuesta entereza y valentía? Era como volver a tener diez años, el cabello como plumas de cuervos resistiéndose a crecer más allá de sus mofletes y los huesos trémulos, cargando miedos y desazón en sus fibras. Fue una época vergonzosa, la infancia y sus campos desconocidos que sólo deberían de ser vistos por gente antipática como las que recorren los andenes y al que sus rostros son solo una sombra en un enorme circuito. Hinata odió haber tenido que ser niña y cuando lo necesitaba, se llenaba de un superficial de orgullo al pensar que ya no temblaba de miedo al verse abandonada en medio un tumulto de fantasmas odiosos y objetos tristes. El azul verdoso de sus espejos eran acuosos y era de lo más extraño pensar que esos ojos eran como un dios mitológico que la había contemplado desde que nació. Pero era aún más extraño pensar que tenía sentido.

Porque las divagaciones no van de la mano de la realidad. ¿Dónde había quedado la prudencia y sus demás hijas? Hinata temía en lo más profundo de su ser terminar haciendo alguna tontería sólo porque a todo su cuerpo se le dio por cantar a coro que lanzarse de la cima de un rascacielos es liberador, como fumarse un cigarrillo en un alfeizar. Qué el dolor desaparecerá tan pronto sea destruida en muchos pedazos gelatinosos de carne y grasa; qué le dará la oportunidad a la sociedad de platicar un rato con su grotesca muerte. Pero ¿no es así enamorarse? Una muerte súbita y sin sentido, increíblemente estúpida pero sin la remota posibilidad para albergar una duda en aquel suicidio. ¿No es eso de lo que han hablado las novelas desde siempre? ¿De un amor instantáneo, certero e inamovible como una montaña? Supone que si se deja contemplar unos minutos más, se creerá todo esa retahíla pseudo-poética que su mente hiló a velocidades imposibles de imaginar.

Ese ser que la estaba destilando era lo más parecido al amor obsesivo y fiel del que imaginaba alguna vez sentir por alguien. Puede que todo había sido producto de su musa y de sus reflexiones inútiles, pero tenía sentido en toda su imposibilidad. Kiba estaba mascullando un _mujeres_, a cientos de kilómetros a distancia mientras Tenten seguía intoxicándose con los inciensos que dibujaban de manera lamentable la silueta azul de Hinata. "¿Dónde has dejado tu globo?" preguntó cordial y secamente. Abrió levemente los ojos al escucharlo, pues sabía que su memoria no le había jugado una mala pasada. Se sintió terrible por desconfiar de su cabeza, pero, qué cosas, ¿no? Tener razón en algo tan ridículo como encontrar un amor platónico que le moja las bragas en medio de metales y velas. "L-lo dejé en un… l-lugar seguro. Sí." El chico que se la había tomado de un sorbo cuando entró al lugar había vuelto después de lo que ella había definido, "una interminable espera". Eh, no, estaba segurísima que lo había leído en alguna parte pero no es cómo si la fueran a meter a la cárcel por eso. Traía un paquete de velas de colores muy bonitos y algo en su sardónica sonrisa le recordó vagamente al mismo efecto que Kiba algunas veces solía impregnarle, excepto que éste le producía más desconfianza que ni placer, yendo al caso.

Pagó con las manos encogidas y con billetes arrugados, aún perturbada por su reciente descubrimiento. La cafetería del principio se le hizo más clara y nítida y ella con su memoria ávida empezó a releerla de nuevo esperando a encontrar más detalles que había pasado por alto. El chico con sonrisa negra aún seguía bebiéndosela y el dios-mitológico-qué-definitivamente-es-más-desierto-qué-otra cosa, continuaba separándola en millonésimas de electrones y protones. No sabía cómo salir a la calle en ese estado tan patético. Las personas apáticas y monocromáticas que pasaban como ausencias por las aceras, de repente le causaron una tristeza desagradable que le removió los intestinos. Para cuando decidió caminar, fue como si volviera a ser un cuervo avergonzado y temeroso de su condición. Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, prendió algunas velas y entró suavemente a la oscura instancia. Desperdigó las luces al azar y cayó derrumbada en algún rincón. Aún traía sus tres chaquetas encima y las botas negras de cuero falso. Ni siquiera pensó en el globo que daba vueltas por ahí: simplemente cayó dormida como si se hubiera embutido unas cuantas pastillas para dormir. Y preferiblemente sin prescripción médica.

Pumpumpum y una maldición a lo lejos. Otros golpes y está vez una patada a la puerta. Lo escuchaba allá a miles de kilómetros y la voz juvenil y sucia se confundía con la seria de Neji que le miraba inquisitivamente y las orugas se estaban comiendo las hojas. Mamá estaba enojada. _Estos gusanos horribles están dañando mi perfecto jardín_. Hinata que escondía los gusanos entre sus pechos y Neji que la miraba inquisitivamente, de nuevo. Y- Hinata volvió al presente con unos veloces parpadeos. Se lavó la boca rápidamente y entreabrió la puerta con ligereza. Los ojos punzantes le devolvían la mirada con burla. "Umh… si, ¿señor?" preguntó sorprendida y con el sueño aún arrastrándole el ánimo. Él se rió como si estuviera masticando vidrios. "Tu ridícula cortesía es graciosa, bonita. Soy Suigetsu, no señor" Hinata se sonrojó levemente. Gajes de haber crecido en una familia estrictamente distinguida. "Suigetsu-san. Soy H-hyuga Hinata, un gusto conocerle" él no dejó de seguir detallándola con las pupilas dolorosas y los dientes puntiagudos a la vista. Hinata se encogió un poco. "Sí, ya lo sabía, el conserje quedó enamorado de ti- Eh, pues, mira que anoche se me dio por salir a, _err,_ tomar aire fresco y qué sorpresa me llevé al ver las sombras en tu apartamento. ¿Eres satánica o qué? Porque oye, siempre quise hacer eso de los rituales diabólicos y esa mierda de la tabla guija" tenía su brazo recostado en el marco de la entrada y Hinata no sabía si cerrarle la puerta en las narices o simplemente sonreír por la manera en que Suigetsu se expresaba, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

_¡Gilipollas! _Gritaba Tenten bien lejos de la ciudad. Hinata la escuchaba perfectamente pero ser odiosa no era lo suyo. "¡N-nada de eso, Suigetsu-san! S-solo que, uhm, no me gusta la iluminación e-eléctrica." Soltó una rápida carcajada y el brillo de sus ojos seguía siendo malicioso. O quizás era que todo en él era hiriente. "Ya. Me imaginaba que no eras rarita, si pareces salida de una fábrica de muñecas, pero tú me entiendes, ¿cierto, preciosa? Con tanta gente loca afuera, no valía nada preguntar" algo había cambiado en el ambiente, tal vez la pesadez que sentía Hinata al respirar. El corazón de carne le martillaba y le puyaba entre las costillas y _qué raro es sentir que tienes una batería adentro._ Era algo tan natural e imperceptible, que nunca se había fijado realmente en ello, siempre preocupada por aquel corazón que reposaba en una pálida y húmeda utopía. Hinata bajó la mirada y balbuceó algo que le dio a entender a Suigetsu que tenía cosas que hacer y que no lo incluía a él, por supuesto. Se desparramó en el suelo, con la madera incomodándole la espalda y las baldosas fundiéndose con sus ojos desteñidos. Las paredes blancas. Las enormes vitrinas tan trasparentes que parecía que no había nada allí. El gigantesco monstruo de hierro diagonal a su iris. Y ella volviendo a personificar la pesadilla de su infancia: el cuervo enfermo que tiembla de terror ante la soledad.

-la ninfa marina observa las olas chocar contra la costa. La espuma que se forma arriba de sus cabellos y las burbujas que desaparecen cuando tocan el aire. Arriba todo es un caos, una muralla líquida desagradable y peligrosa. Pero abajo es lánguido y oscuro y terriblemente vacío. Entonces estira sus dedos y el desastre absorbe sus manos pero sus pies aún siguen tranquilos-.

Siguió dando visitas esporádicas a la ferretería cerca del atardecer. Algunas veces cuando tomaba el bus, le parecía ver esos ojos acuosos en la ventanilla del autobús que pasaba paralelo al del que ella se encontraba; y al final la ciudad parecía apagarse lentamente como si una gran sombra estuviera acariciándola. Quería abrazar su globo y sentir que estaba bien. Quería plantarse en la ferretería y hablarle a ese chico sobre las orugas que guardaba entre sus pechos y del cómo un tiempo atrás se pasaba toda la noche alimentándolas a escondidas de su madre. Quería decirle que si le regalaba su nombre se podría acostar sobre el suelo frío sin sentirse como un animal horrible y débil. Pero él era tan asolador y lejano que su sola presencia hacía que las palabras se desmenuzaran en solo letras que no adquirían ningún sentido al juntarlas. Mientras Hinata seguía consumiéndose cual cigarrillo en boca, Suigetsu llenaba el vacío del aire con rápidas e ingeniosas palabras que destronaban el silencio atronador de las paredes blancas y los techos altos. Era extraño y pegajoso, sentir que todo por lo que había luchado desde niña comenzaba a ser desconocido (las palabras empezaban a ser necesarias y el mutismo de los objetos estaba siendo insoportable de mantener).

Pero el día que fue por un paquete nuevo de velas, su amor-platónico-al-primer recuerdo, le sostuvo las manos dos, tres, cuatro segundos antes de soltárselas. Esto le devolvió la valentía y el silencio volvió a cobrar sentido en ese instante pesado como el caminar de una manada de elefantes. "Uhum, ¿te gustaría, ehm, tomar un… té c-conmigo?" Hinata se preguntaba como es que a Suigetsu hablar y de manera muy atrevida le salía tan fácil y ella que sólo quería hacer una invitación le parecía como intentar hablar en latín. El joven no dijo nada, pero se quitó el uniforme con total ligereza y salió por una pequeña puertilla, donde una sorprendida Hinata aún no salía de su estupor. "No me puedo demorar demasiado o Kankuro incendiará este lugar" musitó con parsimonia pero había un trasfondo burlón en su voz. Hinata lo supo pues estaba acostumbrada a identificar el humor negro en la usual seriedad de Neji. Salieron a lado a lado y algunas veces sus ropas rozaban y Hinata temblaba como un pingüino recién nacido perdido en la nieve. Con él sentía que el invierno le calaba más profundo y sospechaba que era porque las personas formales y reservadas tenían ese efecto en ella.

Comieron bolas de masa hervidas y té en el restaurante chino que quedaba al frente de su apartamento. Su nombre era Gaara y tenía una mirada pesadísima imposible de sostener. A Hinata le gustaba pensar que era un desierto al cual toda su agua lo había depositado en su mirada y por tal razón algunas veces le parecía creer que estaba con un par de ojos flotantes, pues todo lo demás desaparecía para ella. En otros momentos creía que él la besaba con la imaginación, que pasaba su lengua por su corazón sangrante y sus labios humedecían sus huesos. Su yugular, sus manos pequeñas, todo en ella parecía palpitar cuando estaba con él. He's a retired monster who want know about living. Al salir no habían estrellas en el cielo pero sí luces eléctricas y ahora no era Gaara quién la observaba desde las sombras sino que tomaba forma humana mientras Suigetsu –pequeño escurridizo peligroso volátil animal- se deshacía sobre unos escalones viejísimos y podridos por los orines mientras se volvía líquido con rencor y acides, porque _Hinata, al mar le falta sangre y me estoy muriendo de hambre._

Ella sintió su mirada y quizás fue lo que evitó que siguiera su cita con Gaara. Se despidió cortésmente y respiró tranquila al sentirse de nuevo compuesta. Cruzó la calle y le sonrió amablemente a Suigetsu, que bebía de un termo con dibujos de los teletubbies y en su otra mano cargaba un cigarrillo a medio consumir. "Uh, preciosa, ¿desde cuando sales con frustraciones de sociópatas?" está vez su burla pareció abrirle la piel. Hinata frunció el ceño. "G-gaara-san no-", "sí, bueno, no me importa" le cortó sorbiendo ruidosamente del termo. A ella le ardieron los ojos pero gracias a la oscuridad esto no se notó. Hinata no lo entendía. Suigetsu había pasado de ser la persona que la humilló al llegar la ciudad, a ser un pseudo-amigo, grosero vecino que le miraba las tetas y hablaba como si cargara cuchillos y limones en la lengua. Pero pese a todo, a Hinata le agradaba, su usual burla era fresca en medio de tanto hierro y sombras. Sin embargo a veces simplemente sentía que Suigetsu respiraba astillas. Al final cuando prendió la última vela no supo si lloraba porque vivía en un penúltimo piso en una ciudad que odiaba –y un amor platónico que la destruía- o si era porque Suigetsu era un total imbécil.


	2. Chapter 2

Por la mañana llegaron unas pertenencias de Neji que las había enviado su madre. Seis cajas de cartón totalmente selladas y con orden exclusiva de "extremo cuidado, objetos frágiles". Hinata había firmado la entrega con un nudo en la garganta y con la suspicacia en sus ojos. Por una parte sentía algo de nostalgia al pensar en sus padres –en la larga cabellera de su madre. En la dureza de las manos de su padre- y por otra creía que esas cajas más que pertenencias de Neji, eran recordatorios para ella que gritaban perfectamente que su lugar no era estar en una ciudad ruidosa y enferma, sino en una amplia mansión, horriblemente hermosa. Al abrir las cajas, su intuición fue cierta: cachivaches o reliquias familiares, como quieran llamarlo. Sólo una que otra muda de ropa y objetos personales pertenecían a Neji. Lo demás era basura viejísima y carísima. Afuera no llovía pero el cielo, como siempre, estaba encapotado y Hinata pensaba que ahora las posibilidades de que un ladroncillo entrara a su apartamento y la robara eran mayores. Pero si algo podría echarle la cera de la vela en la cara al ladrón… y eso si se despertaba, claro. El cielo gris daba la falsa ilusión de que vivía dentro de un Mercedes-Benz pero por fuera el ficticio auto rodaba sobre excrementos. Y esto último podía ser bastante cierto.

Cómo era usual (dentro de lo que cabe la frase "esporádica e inexacta") Suigetsu golpeó a su puerta. Hinata sabía de antemano que era él puesto que sus demás vecinos definitivamente eran seres silenciosos y demasiado indiferentes que casi se podía pensar que no existían. Hinata no sabía como encajar a Suigetsu en ese edificio. Solía imaginar cuando no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer (y es que el tiempo era la cosa abstracta más molesta y ruidosa de todas las cosas abstractas habidas y por haber) que él tendría más sentido en una orgía descomunal y andando en una moto por todo el mundo, fumando opio y comiendo zanahorias, follando con vírgenes y prostitutas. Se lo imaginaba perfectamente, pero ahora no sabía en donde iba ella en todo eso. Abrió la puerta y Suigetsu le miró el escote y le sudaron las manos y a ella también cuando él sin avisar se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo blandito y blanco y muy bien proporcionado. Cayeron sobre algunas cajas y Hinata pegó un ligero grito cuando el jarrón de miles de años de antigüedad se rompió en centenares de pedazos. "¡S-suigetsu-s- ese jarrón es herencia de mi familia desde hace doscientos años!" exclamó sorprendida al verse atacada de esa manera tan invasiva. "Uh, ya decía que este lugar apestaba a muerto". Lo oyó sonreír sobre sus pechos y luego sintió su lengua viperina calentar la piel de su clavícula y una parte de su cuello. Hinata ahogó un chillido. Después sus músculos se relajaron al notar que Suigetsu sólo seguía sonriendo sobre sus pechos, rozando sus dientes filosos con la lana de su abrigo. Desde el techo, se podía observar a una incómoda y tensada Hinata sobre las cajas de cartón a medio abrir y a un pseudo-animal, decadente hombre, que jugaba a ser un tiburón aparentemente amigable, altamente traicionero. Su gesto era inocente y lascivo al mismo tiempo. Ya saben, cosas de ser mitad hombre y mitad pescado.

(Uhmn, preciosa, te importaría si te desgarro y te como de adentro hacía afuera. Si te adoro y te quiero como una bestia vieja y hambrienta y carroñera, te importaría, preciosa.)

Por la noche se dejó el cabello largo y suelto que enmarcara su cara redonda y que la tinta que tenía por hebras se perdiera entre las ropas oscuras que cargaba encima. Al bajar del edificio sintió que estaba en una de esas películas de suspenso que en cualquier momento le caerán encima cadáveres horribles (de todos modos, ¿cuándo un muerto es hermoso? A menos que sea Edward Cullen y entonces a Hinata le daría un infarto y se moriría porque es lo más creíble). La madera bajo sus pies crujía y se preguntó si era parte de su imaginación que el lugar se le hiciera tan aterrador. Se dijo que a Neji le valdría lo mismo vivir en una casa embrujada y maldita por el mismo demonio porque Neji tiene algo en su aura que lo hace ser indiferente a este tipo de cosas sobrenaturales. Su primo quedaría bien en Supernatural, sí, como el ateo que se niega a vivir un destino ya planificado y en el que todos los demonios y ángeles le caen encima con tazas de café y los ojos brillando diciéndole que no tiene nada que avergonzarse, que es normal que ellos intenten matarlo todo el tiempo, pero qué si algo le consuela, hay un descuento de sal en el supermercado a unas cuadras de su casa.

Con este pensamiento Hinata logró salir sin que se diera cuenta. Para cuando volviera se inventaría algo mejor. Y qué imbécil era. Al llegar a la casa de Gaara se agarró las manos treintena de veces y al entrar el número aumentó veintena de veces más. Allí conoció a Temari. Buena chica y amable, aunque tenía esa seriedad burlona que le recordaba a sus hermanos. Quizás era cosa de familia, quizás el clima ayudaba. Hinata se recordó mentalmente dejar de otorgarle al clima todas las cosas que le sucedían. Se sentó al lado de Kankuro y éste le miraba las piernas cubiertas de tela y le decía con la sonrisa algo cómo que _sí le rompes el corazón a mi hermano, te abriré y te violaré. _Hinata tragó hondo y comió tímidamente sintiendo la pesadísima mirada de Gaara en ella. Y entonces lo entendió un poco. El recuerdo de la primera vez que conoció a Suigetsu apareció y luego la diapositiva de la sangre tibia resbalando por su dedo y una caja de tomates jugosos y bonitos y Gaara tenía este cabello rojo y

A Hinata le gustan los tomates.

¿Sería posible que todo ese repentino amor naciera de algo tan extraño como su gusto por los tomates? Bueno, quería pensar que era por algo más profundo y cósmico, pero le hacía gracia, de todos modos no es como si Hinata fuera la persona más interesante en la tierra y- tenía sentido, cómo que se haya desmayado a los nueve años al ver el desplazamiento tímido de la sangre, despertarse en un hospital y patalear para que le dejen salir porque odia los hospitales ya que todo es blanco y liso y vacío y triste y oloroso a decadencia y entonces, por supuesto, le embutieron un montón de pastillas que la pusieron a alucinar tomates bailarines por todas partes y orugas parlanchinas y fumadoras e insoportablemente inteligentes. Y adquirió sentido, de alguna manera.

Y es qué al salir de aquella alucinación, todo volvió a ser real. Cuando Gaara estaba cerca suyo era cómo si la guardara en un jarrón lleno de proyecciones de cosas absurdas que obtenían significado cuando la retina de Hinata las absorbía y volvía otra vez a tener nueve años, a estar drogada y engañada, con la sonrisa tonta y los ojos tan abiertos que se pensaría que en cualquier momento saldrían volando. Por qué él la desmenuzaba y la volvía a unir y era cómo dejar de ser humana y ser un poco más de emoción pura. Se sentía fría pero llena de placer y si eso no era estar enamorada entonces no sabía qué era. El problema es que ahora las palabras se necesitaban y él nunca decía nada. Al terminar de comer Hinata concluyó que más que estar enamorada de un recuerdo, lo que quería es que alguien la amara y revoloteara a su alrededor, llenándola de frases crudas pero certeras en su honestidad. Quería ser amada, no amar. Quería y deseaba no tener que esperar más, sino que está vez alguien se desangrara adorándola.

Al retirarse se sintió horrible pero en paz. Gaara no le dijo nada pero su mano estuvo toqueteando las puntas de su cabello. A Hinata el corazón de carne le martilló y las bragas se le humedecieron pero no era suficiente. Estar enamorada no era suficiente porque nunca se tenía nada, siempre se está fuera del cuerpo pendiendo de las manos de otros. Y Hinata estaba cansada de estar esa posición. Ahora quería egoístamente romperle el corazón a alguien con su mera presencia.

-la ninfa marina decidió nadar hasta la superficie, siendo arrastrada por las fuertes olas que la llevaban cada vez más a la tierra-.

Su anhelo se volvió realidad el día que una empresa multinacional quiso derrumbar un árbol milenario que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, disque para construir un centro comercial. Hinata, paladín de la justicia y defensora de la naturaleza, se propuso firmemente a evitar que eso sucediera. Y si para eso tenía que vivir toda una semana arriba de un árbol gigantesco, aguantando frío y criticas duras, pues lo iba a hacer. Lo que no supo fue que Suigetsu se le unió con una botella de vodka, un paquete de cigarrillos y un espray de gas pimienta para todo aquello que intentara arruinarle la protesta a Hinata. Arriba, pensó con cierta nostalgia que ya habían llegado los dos futones al apartamento y ahora ya no podría dormir bien por estar de justiciera de cosas que todos apoyan pero que nadie mueve un dedo por ello. Lo bueno es que, arriba en el árbol no llegaban las luces eléctricas y aunque no había velas ni estrellas en el cielo, de vez en cuando pasaban aviones en lo alto.

"¿No crees preciosa que este lugar está perfecto para follar un rato? Quiero decir, aquí con la madre tierra y los periodistas abajo… ¿te imaginas? tu culo precioso sería lo más bonito que saldría en el periódico en años" Hinata ahogó de nuevo una exclamación y para suerte de ella, Neji llegó a los dos días al enterarse de la proeza de su prima y la convenció de que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para salvar a ese viejo árbol pero que bajara que estaba haciendo un show vergonzoso y más con ese _marihuanero _de compañía_._ Suigetsu estuvo a punto de rociarle la cara pero Hinata lo detuvo antes de que se armara la de Troya. Bajó a regañadientes y Neji musitó que _a ti no se te puede dejar sola, Hinata. _

Por suerte o desgracia para Neji, Hinata ya no estaba sola. Sacó su futón del apartamento y lo arrastró hasta la residencia de Suigetsu que estaba ahí pegadito. Suigetsu no cabía de la dicha y estuvo a punto de violarla encima del mesón de la cocina de no ser porque Hinata se le escapó rápidamente y le embutió en la boca unos dulces a la fuerza. Pensó seriamente al verlo escupiendo desde la ventana, riendo como un loco y mostrando esos dientes filosos, que quizás saldría huyendo más adelante cuando Suigetsu se hiciera doloroso o cuando realizara algo tremendamente estúpido. Lo último sucedió más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado, pues cuando a los cuatro días de estar de nómada entre el apartamento de su pseudo-novio y el de Neji, a Suigetsu se le dio por explotar su preciado globo con una de sus uñas. Hinata pegó un grito y casi se larga a llorar de no ser porque no cabía de la sorpresa.

"¡S-suigetsu-saarg, rompiste mi corazón!" le cerró la puerta en las narices y se le coló en el futón a Neji, sin importarle que lo mojara en lágrimas toda la noche. Neji al despertar entornó los ojos al verse enredado por una Hinata que tenía los ojos irritados e hinchados. Le acarició el cabello por un momento y luego escapó del apartamento. Bueno, tal parece que era bastante inteligente, después de todo. No salió de allí en todo el día y al atardecer Suigetsu golpeó a su puerta. Hinata, con su corazón roto –el pescado había saltado por unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada. Hinata destrozada y Suigetsu pestañeando inocentemente- le abrió con frialdad pero sus manos seguían temblando y Suigetsu cubría su cara con un globo que decía textualmente con marcador negro que era un gilipollas. Hinata esperó su explicación con el ceño fruncido. "Err, si, ya que a la vista de que ese estúpido globo era tan importante para ti-", "era mi corazón" le interrumpió con fuerza. Suigetsu batió sus pestañas, "eh, como digas, pero sigue siendo estúpido- lo que quiero decir es que aquí te traje otro para qué, ya sabes, hagas lo tuyo y lo adoptes como tu mascota o yo qué sé… Joder, ni sé porque estoy diciendo tantas tonterías".

Hinata suspiró y le arrebató el globo de sus manos. "E-el mío nunca volverá, p-pero ahora tengo tu c-corazón" su estado de ánimo volvió a ser el de siempre pero Suigetsu no dejaba de pensar que había algo de malicia en su voz. Tal vez fue muy mala idea entregarle algo así, pero de todos modos no es como si él apreciara tanto su corazón. Que a él solo le importaba mordisquear a Hinata y meterle la mano en las bragas y bien ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana con su corazón, que él no lo necesitaba. Lo único que deseaba Suigetsu era su cuerpecito de muñeca blandita y sus ojos desteñidos siendo de faroles fundidos en el mar.

O algo así. La verdad es que a Suigetsu le iba de mierda esa estupidez romántica.

* * *

No puedo creer que haya escrito algo tan largo, que ni siquiera es para mí. Ay, apesto para hacer historias románticas, ya me di cuenta. Igual, me sentía terrible haciéndole eso a Gaara, es que él es tan orgasmeable y qué rayos, Hinata es una suertuda. Espero que te haya gustado y lamento haberte hecho leer esta monstruosidad, **miss, **pero no podía parar de escribir y tú me entiendes. Besos, queen.


End file.
